


Hikaru's Birthday

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira drinks what is put in front of him - after all, it's Hikaru's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for meritjubet.

**Hikaru's Birthday**

Akira had always made it a point to limit his alcohol intake. In fact, he went out of his way to avoid the sour drink, so when Hikaru handed him a mysterious glass of liquid and told him it was juice, he was a little wary. A quick sniff and a small taste proved the 'juice' was quite tasty, so to avoid being rude, he drank it without complaint. It was Hikaru's birthday, after all.

A few hours and several glasses later, all of the guests had left and Akira peered through fuzzy eyes at Hikaru. "I feel a little funny..." He said before bending forward and throwing up all over Hikaru's Go Board.

Wordlessly, Hikaru cleaned him up, helped him change into pajamas and tucked him into his bed. Moments later, after carefully wiping down his precious Go Board, he slipped into bed behind Akira.

The last thing Akira remembers of that night is a warm body pressed against his, a soft voice murmuring that he would be alright and gentle fingers slowly rubbing him to sleep.


End file.
